School Dance
by JenJenJen13
Summary: AU. Mangaverse. Shinji Mimura and Hiroki Sugimura's attempts, successes, and failures at wooing their respective girls. Hiroki/Kayoko, Shinji/Takako


Just a quick one shot. Goes by the manga since I've never read the book and I think the movie didn't do the story enough justice. I mean, c'mon… Kiriyama as an EXCHANGE STUDENT!? That ruined his entire character from the manga/book IMO. Anyway it's Sugimura x Kayoko and Mimura x Takako; I love that pairing, not sure why though. Mim mentioned her a few times in the manga but I don't think she ever spoke to him once xD Well it's fiction so I can do what I want! Haha.

This is AU; random; no Program, they're regular school kids. Takes place at some random dance; IDK if Japanese schools do Homecomings so whatever. :P

Disclaimer—nope, don't own BR. :P

* * *

Shinji rolled his eyes and tugged at his collar. He hated these stupid dances; his friends nagged him to come, so here he was, yet they were off chasing their respective girls (Yoshi didn't seem to have much luck with Noriko, and Shuuya was being chased by half the girls in their grade) while he and Sugimura sat at a table, bored and alone. Sugimura hadn't said a word, instead wistfully gazing at Kayoko Kotohiki, who was talking to some girl in another class Shinji didn't know. 

"Why am I even here?" Shinji complained. "These stupid lights are giving me a headache."

"Oh come on, this is fun," Sugimura said, sitting there with a stupid smile on his face.

"I'm sure you'd have more fun if you actually ASKED her to dance," Shinji rolled his eyes. "She's just a girl, Sugi, what the hell's do you think she gonna do, punch you out?"

Sugimura visibly paled, despite the strobe lights flashing everywhere. "I didn't even think of that!"

Shinji groaned. "For a black belt you sure are a wimp."

"Hey, I don't see you dancing with anybody," Sugimura protested.

Shinji shrugged indifferently. "There's nobody worthy of me anyway."

Sugimura rolled his eyes. "Well, excuuuuuse me, your Majesty."

"Just go ask the damn girl to dance, will you? You're stinking up the place feeling sorry for yourself," Shinji said. "I'm not speaking to you until you do. Just do it already."

"What if she says no?" Sugimura squeaked.

Shinji shrugged again. "What if she says yes?"

"Since when are you the optimist here? That's Shuuya's job!" Sugimura complained.

"Well Shuuya's busy right now, so I'm filling in. Now go, you spineless wimp. Man up!" Shinji ordered.

Sugimura reluctantly got up and stared at him hopelessly. "What do I say?" he asked, then made a face. "Wait, why the heck am I asking YOU? You don't have a date either!"

"I already SAID there's nobody here worthy of me!!" Shinji snapped. "Geez you're a pain in the—"

"Hi Takako!" Sugimura said cheerfully, waving over Shinji's shoulder.

"Takako!?" Shinji asked, visibly jumping and turning around to see nobody standing there. Turning back with a glare at his friend, who was laughing, Shinji scowled. "Alright, you caught me. But if you tell ANYONE—and I mean ANYONE—I swear, I'm gonna—"

"Gonna what?" Sugimura grinned. It wasn't often he got to reverse the tables and make fun of Shinji, so he took advantage of every opportunity he could get. "Well, I guess there is someone out there WORTHY of the almighty Mimura…"

"Shove it, Sugimura," Shinji snapped. "When did YOU grow a sense of humor anyway? This isn't about me, go ask the damn girl to dance and stop being a pansy."

Sugimura laughed. "Mim, you're a load of crap. C'mon, you're nagging me about asking Kayoko out but you're crushing on TAKAKO? My best friend Takako?"

Shinji made a face. "At least Takako's hot. Have you seen Kayoko in daylight recently?"

Sugimura frowned. "Kayoko's much prettier than Takako is!"

"In what universe?" Shinji asked scornfully. Sugimura was a nice guy, but to say Kayoko Kotohiki was even remotely better looking than Takako Chigusa was just a disgusting lie. "I guess if Takako's face got smashed in—nah, she's still—"

"Takako's like a sister to me," Sugimura interrupted, "tell me, Shinji, do you think Ikumi's hot?"

"That's just sick, man, she's nine!" Shinji complained. "So you're telling me you don't like Takako?"

"Are you kidding?" Sugimura laughed. "She's my best friend, Mim. It'd be like kissing my sister."

"I will never understand you," Shinji said, shaking his head. "Holy fuck, Yoshi's gonna have a heart attack. Look who Noriko's dancing with."

Sure enough, a slow song had struck up, and Noriko had somehow managed to persuade the hot exchange student with the scar, Kawada, to dance with her. Yoshi looked enraged, but apparently he was too terrified of Kawada squishing him to do much about it. (Smart move.)

"See, you want that to happen to you? I'm not going to console you if someone beats you to Kayoko. Go talk to her," Shinji told Sugimura, trying to change the subject.

Didn't work. "I'll ask Kayoko when you ask Takako," Sugimura laughed. He'd known Shinji for five years, yet he'd never seen him look so uncomfortable or awkward before. Maybe it was the lighting in here, but he could've sworn the basketball star was blushing.

"Shut up," Shinji snapped. "As usual you have no idea what you're talking about. Stop pestering me, you're starting to piss me off—"

"Oh, hey, Takako," Sugimura said, waving at his friend over Shinji's shoulder.

"I'm not falling for that again," Shinji rolled his eyes, "look! No Takako!" He turned around with his arm out, apparently gesturing to what he assumed was thin air, when he smacked Takako across the face with the back of his hand. He turned and visibly paled. "Oh, shit."

Takako's hand instinctively shot to her face protectively; Shinji looked at her, terrified when she glared but didn't attack.

Sugimura, knowing what was coming, was trying not to laugh. Shinji was apparently able to move again. He jumped to his feet and promptly ran _into_ the double doors, nearly breaking the door closures as he hit the doors head-on. He pulled the door open and ran again.

"GET BACK HERE!" Takako screamed, chasing after him.

Sugimura watched blankly, surprised it'd taken Takako's killer instinct so long to kick in; he heard a loud THUMP and a screech of pain. Reluctantly deciding to see if Shinji was alive, and pull Takako off him if he still was, he headed towards the doors when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and Kayoko Kotohiki was beaming at him. "Hi, Sugi!" she said cheerfully, giving him a small wave. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Umm, no," Sugimura said, blushing, "I, uh, wanted to see if Mim was OK—I think Takako's out there murdering him… you see, he likes her, and when I saw Takako behind him I said hi to her, and he didn't believe me and when he turned around he smacked her by accident, and she got mad and chased after him to kill him—" Sugimura groaned, realizing he was blabbing again.

Kayoko laughed. "That's great! Poor Mim," she grinned. "Anyway, I was wondering, do you want to dance, Sugi? This horrible song's almost over, maybe they'll play a good song next…"

Sugimura was originally going to check on Mim, but before he could reply he heard an angry scream, followed by another shriek of terror and another THUMP. Yep, Mim was probably dead by now, no sense worrying or being found at the scene of the crime. "I would love to," he said, taking Kayoko's outstretched hand and blushing again.

"Yay! You know, I was hoping you'd ask me all night," Kayoko said, "but this is more fun! You're so shy, Sugi!"

You have no idea. Sugimura just nodded and smiled, catching Shuuya's eye. Shuuya shot him a thumbs-up and mouthed, "Where'd Mim go?"

* * *

"I didn't mean to hit you! Don't kill me!" Shinji whined. 

"I don't care! You hit my face!" Takako hollered, shaking the vending machine Shinji had scrambled up when she chased after him. "Get down here so I can KILL YOU!!"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right down," Shinji rolled his eyes. "Do I look that stupid!?"

"You're the one cowering on top of a damn vending machine," Takako growled. "Well if you won't come down, I'm going to BRING YOU DOWN!!"

"Oh, please, I'd like to see you try it," Shinji snorted, when Takako promptly kicked the vending machine as hard as she could, causing it to shake violently.

Oh, shit. Desperate to find an escape, Shinji dove off the edge of the machine and landed with a thump on his side.

"Owww!" he complained, sitting up and temporarily forgetting about Takako. Takako grabbed him by the collar of his polo shirt and pulled him up to about face-level, still glaring at him.

So this is how it ends, Shinji thought desperately. Well, might as well go out with a bang.

"What're you smiling about?" Takako demanded, when Shinji leaned in and kissed her on her mouth.

Alright, he was really dead now. Shinji meant it to be a quick kiss, more to shock the hell out her than anything else, but his body wasn't cooperating with his mind, which was currently screaming "RUN!!".

She wasn't kissing him back, but she also hadn't killed him either. It wasn't quite the reaction he'd hoped for, but beggers couldn't be choosers. Shinji reluctantly pulled away from her, and for a second, he thought he was in the clear.

"Takako?" he asked cautiously. He shook her shoulder lightly, and the sudden movement jostled Takako out of her trance.

Takako lunged for his throat. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" she screamed, and Shinji promptly screamed in an unmanly way and proceeded to evade Takako's range and sprint for the exits, screaming the whole time. Takako tore ass after him, still screaming various profanities and threats.

* * *

Ikumi—name of Shinji's sister in the book. I've no idea how old she is so I made it up. xD 

Yup, that's it. Look for my new Shinji/Takako and Shuuya/Noriko story coming out soon (it's not a one-shot, it's an _actual_ story). :)


End file.
